Bonnie's Birthday
by 1beaut
Summary: For Bamon Drabble Party.


A/N: **Prompt**: It's Bonnie's birthday, and she receives a gift from the last person she would expect. I decided to do a drabble for the bamon drabble party over at livejournal. Here I go!

* * *

It was Bonnie's b-day but she didn't want to do anything big. She specifically told her friends, "No surprises." Bonnie just wanted to have a small dinner with her close friends and family, nothing fancy. This day only reminded her that she's another day closer to death.

Depressing but that's how she felt.

To make her birthday any better, she had to start it off by running into Damon Salvatore at the Mystic Grill. Great. She can recognize that conceited but poised walk from anywhere. Can't forget his famous unkempt hair with his biker jacket(even though Bonnie's never seen him ride a motorcyle ever, but I guess only Damon could get away with that).

"Are you lost?" That trademark smile now in place.

"No." She tried to go around him, but he blocked her way with his arm wrapping gently around her small waist.

"Can I go?" Bonnie wish she could wipe that smug look off his face once and for all.

"So I heard it was your birthday."

"How did you find that out?" Bonnie pushed out of Damon's grasp only to give him a deep glare. Confusion displayed as well in those emerald orbs. "That slender brunette you call your best friend. She always has a mouth on her."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and put her index finger up. "1. Don't bad mouth Elena. 2. I'm not planning anything huge."

"Dinner with creatures and monsters you call loved ones, huh?"

"I don't know anyone who looks like a monster but you." Damon pursed his lips together to feign hurt for a moment before changing the conversation.

"So I thought it's only right that I pay you a visit. Ya know, come to your house and have you slip into something more comfortable, say a sexy birthday suit. It'll be a gift from me and a gift for me." Damon stepped even closer to Bonnie, talking low and seductive. I guess no personal space is the way Damon gets his points across.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable, say a coma. That'll be the greatest birthday gift ever." Damon could only chuckle at that. He loved it when she was giving him a hard time. It's what they always do. Banter. Something about it excited him inside.

Bonnie didn't like the way Damon was looking at her. Not at all. He had this vulgar expression where his eyes squint tight together and his tongue slips out just a little and all you can do is wonder what is flowing through that dirty mind of his. She's seen it before but going back to that dark place would include remembering a face and a three letter name she could spit at right now. So instead of giving off any unease she was feeling with Damon's sudden silence and heated stare down, she flees, realizing there's somewhere she needs to be.

"May the fleas of a thousand camels infest one of your erogenous zones. I'm out of here. I have a dinner to attend."

On that note, Bonnie headed to her house not knowing she was in for a suprise. Not looking back once to see Damon grinning wide. She has no idea for whats ahead.

* * *

"Elena, ah, that dinner was amazing! You know lasagna is my favorite!" Bonnie says,as she goes to help Elena with the dishes in the kitchen.

Elena laughs at the squeak in Bonnie's voice. She can tell that Bonnie is really enjoying her birthday dinner. "No problem Bonnie. Anything to make you happy." Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, and Matt suddenly came out the back room with gifts. Bonnie's face grew bright and her green eyes lit up the room like a candle.

"Ooh, presents! But where's the cake?" There's a knock on the door. Stefan pretends to be thrown off by it by saying, "Hm, I wonder who that could be?" Bonnie knew something or someone special was behind that door and even though she said no suprises, she'll make this an exception. Only once. She speed walks to the door and opens the door. Her eyes widened. "Wow!" There's an overly sized cake on wheels staring in front of her. A very nice man helps her pull it in. Probably the cake baker or something. There's candles everywhere on the beautiful embellished cake. It was pink with chocolate frosting surrounding it. Everyone gathered around Bonnie singing Happy Birthday to her. When they finally finished singing, Caroline said 'make a wish and blow the candles out already!' They cheered when she did but what happened afterwards turned everything upside down.

Someone busted out of the cake, causing the whole thing to splatter all over, even getting some frosting in Bonnie's curly brown locks.

Shock. Anger. Disbelief. These emotions were filled throughtout the room. Especially when everyone got a better look of the person.

"What the hell Damon? I told you not to come here!" Stefan shouted.

"You should know by now I don't listen to anything that involves 'Don't,' or 'can't' or any other negative commands. I do what I want."

Damon swipes his finger through Bonnie's hair to taste the remains of Bonnie's cake.

"Hmm. Chocolate. My favorite."

Bonnie wants to kill him now. She knows she can kill him.

"Fire don't fail me now." Damon's quickly jumps out the cake naked running out the door for dear life. Bonnie groans from the view, along with the others, but she knows where he lives.

"He can't run forever."

* * *

A/N: I never made a one-shot before, well I have and well we know how that turned out. lol. I hope you all liked it. This one is defintely going to be a one-shot and stay a one-shot though. I have no idea where to go from here anyways. I needed to write something while my other bamon fic was making my brain fried. Don't be shy, review and make my day :)


End file.
